A Monstrous Relationship
by TheAdmin
Summary: Why is she so useless ( OC Story ) Rated M just to be safe for future reference


Sitting around his small apartment Dewitt was lazily flipping through channels and sipping on a coffee, being as it was eleven thirty at night nothing was on but infomercials and re-runs of old shows that he could care less about. Setting his coffee down after not finding anything good to watch he leans his head back to rest his eyes. After what seemed like only a moment a loud banging woke him. Throwing his head back to a normal position he glances at his watch which reads one twenty seven in the morning. After another round of banging at his door he haphazardly stumbles to it. Looking though the spy glass in the door he sees a woman, she stands about six foot two with short shoulder length black hair with red highlights, with pale skin with soft blue eyes appearing to be in her late teens and early twenties what was quite the sight. Recognizing the woman Dewitt opens the door.

Rose what the hell? You do know it's past midnight why are you here. He said to the woman not fully awake.

Walking past him and into the apartment without so much as a grunt the tall woman surveys Dewitt's apartment. After a quick inspection of his living room she eyes his couch and proceeds to make it her new lounging spot flopping loudly onto it, grabbing the remote she picks up where Dewitt left off flipping through channels looking for something to watch. Shutting the door with a sigh he walks over to Rose snatching the remote with a stern look.

"Before you continue to make yourself at home in _my apartment_ why you don't answer what I asked you? He states with a hit of annoyance in his voice.

"I got evicted from my apartment." She grunts out bluntly taking the remote back in the process and returned to flipping through the channels.

Sitting down on the other end of the couch Dewitt pinches the bridge of his nose either from the feeling of annoying or a headache that was bound to be coming on or even possibly a mixture of both, he looks to her. "Care to explain?"

Sighing she turned down the volume on the television and turns to Dewitt. "Well after I got back from work my land lord confrounted me saying that I needed to pay my rent, I tried to explain to him that my paycheck would be coming in at the end of the week but he demanded that I pay him now, something about not ever paying on time or something. Then well… one thing led to another and things got thrown names were called and eventually I was told that I have about twenty four hours to turn over my key and clean out my apartment or law enforcement would be contacted"

Taking a moment to process what he had been told Dewitt rests his arms on his legs laying his face in his palms he took a long pause to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"Okay so you got kicked out of your apartment so you though it would be a good idea to come bang on my door at one in the morning" he said glaring at her with a look of confusion.

"Well I tried texting you but you wouldn't reply!" she huffs at him crossly

Taking out his phone Dewitt opens the lock screen to see a total of ten unread messages from Rose. Scratching his head he stands up putting his phone back into his pocket and grabs his coffee off the little table and heads to his kitchen, figuring that he should refill his cup seeing as this was going to take a while. After a moment he re-appears in the living room with a coffee for her as well.

"Well I'm sorry that I was asleep at 1 in the morning like a normal human being" Dewitt says what a halfhearted chuckle

Sitting down where he was before he hands Rose the coffee and starts sipping on his own cup. Turning to face rose he continues "So do you know where you're goanna be staying while well… you look for a new apartment?

Studying her coffee for a moment before taking a sip of it which resulted in a disgusted look on her face she looks to Dewitt to reply. "Well for starters you suck a making coffee" which elicits an eye roll from Dewitt as she continues "and well I was kind of hoping you'd let me crash here while I was looking for a new place"

Running his hand over his face in annoyance Dewitt sighed "Why me? Don't you have friends from work you can crash with?"

Setting her coffee down she continues "No not really, I mean yea I have a few that I could try and ask but I doubt they'd let me stay on such short notice."

"And what makes you think I will?" Dewitt interjects

"Because you've not kicked me out yet" She replies

Running a hand through his short blonde hair Dewitt sighs and give Rose a long hard look. "Fine you can stay"

"Really, I can?" She says with her excitement obviously growing

"Yea you can but what I really want to know is how long do you think it's going to take for you to find a new place?"

"Only a week or two three, at the maximum" she says with the utmost confidence in her ability to find a new place to live.

Standing up taking his coffee and Roses rejected coffee he heads to the kitchen to set them on the counter to be dealt with in the morning. Returning to the living room he see Rose already making herself comfortable he continues.

"Well I'm assuming that you're going to need help moving things out of your old apartment before your well now former land lord throws them out."

Stretching she replies "Yea that's true and yes I am going to need help."

Rubbing his eyes Dewitt turns to head to his room "well we'll worry about the details of this in the morning I'm exhausted you get to sleep on that sofa so I hope you like it."


End file.
